peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 October 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-10-26 ; Comments *Not a conventional opening to the show: in lieu of the usual Grinderswitch sig, we get a snatch of Robb Wilton segued into the first track, which John dubs "the exclusive Mixmaster J. Peel/Robb Wilton mix." *John mentions seeing McCarthy in Portlands (near Broadcasting House) the previous Thursday (22nd), "and very good they were too. I recommend them to you." *JP regales us with a tale of his attending an award ceremony where he presented a platinum disc to Premi. Sessions *Bogshed, #5. Recorded 1987-10-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(news at 10 p.m.)'' *Heavy D. & The Boyz: 'The Overweight Lovers In The House (LP-Living Large)' (MCA) *'File 2 starts' *Tot: 'Kill All The Boys (12")' (Rough Trade) *McCarthy: 'A Child Soon In Chains (LP-I Am A Wallet)' (September) *Robert Parker: 'Get Right On Down (LP-Get Ta Steppin')' (Charly) *Bogshed: 'Six To One And Likely' (Peel Session) *''(Jonathan Ross Drug Alert promo)'' *Masters At Work: 'Alright Alright (12")' (Fourth Floor) :(JP: 'Has to be listened to really, to be perfectly honest with you, on I think it was Bruno Brookes level. I say that because whenever I come into the studio after Bruno, he's always got everything turned up so loud that when I put my cans in there it really hurts. I simply do not understand how he can listen to things as loud as he does. Seems to have blown his brains out.') *Brilliant Corners: 'Delilah Sands (12")' (SS20) *Age Of Chance: 'We Got Trouble (LP-One Thousand Years Of Trouble)' (Virgin) *D.J. Lebowitz: 'Holiday In Cambodia (LP-Beware Of The Piano)' (Fowl) A Dead Kennedys cover. Lebowitz, surprisingly, is a pianist. *Paranoiacs: 'What Would You Say (LP-We're The Teenage Lovers)' (LD) *Heart Throbs: 'Bang (12")' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'What happens on a Monday you see is that Walters and I discuss records, and I give him the titles and things like this over the phone, he writes them down and hands them to Janice, our secretary, and during this sort of Chinese Whispers process, "Bang" has turned into "Barry." So that was Barry by the Heart Throbs.') *''(Tommy Vance Drug Alert promo)'' *Ben Webster: 'Honeysuckle Rose (Compilation LP-Great Jazz)' (Rondo-Lette) *Bogshed: 'Into Me' (Peel Session) *Luis E. Mejia Godoy: 'Primero De Enero (LP-Yo Soy Un Pueblo Sencillo)' (Plane) :(JP: 'Earlier today, I was speaking to somebody from Holland, from a magazine in Amsterdam, who phoned me up to ask me to list my ten favourite LPs of all time....I had to choose amongst other things a favourite Fall LP, and this was particularly agonising: took up most of my morning as you might imagine. But eventually I settled for...') *Fall: 'Leave The Capitol (10"-Slates)' (Rough Trade) *Impulse Manslaughter: 'Vomitheads (LP-He Who Laughs Last...Laughs Alone)' (Underdog) *Little Walter: 'Juke (2xLP-Boss Blues Harmonica)' (Chess) *House Of Love: 'Real Animal (12")' (Creation) *Eric B & Rakim: 'Paid In Full (Seven Minutes Of Madness - The Coldcut Remix) (12")' (4th & Broadway) *''(Tommy Vance Drug Alert...again)'' *Pussy Galore: 'Trash Can Oil Drum (LP-Right Now!)' (Product Inc) One track, not two, as John thinks. *Bogshed: 'From The Stubble' (Peel Session) *Malkit Singh: 'Haye Moh Nikai Gaya (LP-I Love Golden Star)' (Star) *Scene Is Now: 'Two Spoonfuls (LP-Total Jive)' (Shadowline) *McCarthy: 'The Way Of The World (LP-I Am A Wallet)' (September) *Whodini: 'I'm Def (Jump Back And Kiss Myself) (LP-Open Sesame)' (Jive) *'File 2 ends' *Frazier Chorus: 'Sloppy Heart (12")' (4AD) *Prong: 'Cling To Life (LP-Primitive Origins)' (Spigot) :(JP: 'I bet they don't wash after meals and wash between their toes.') *Bogshed: 'Duck Fight / US Bands / Wally Wallah' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'This is for the Pig, whose birthday it is in something like four minutes' time.') *Bhundu Boys: 'Happy Birthday (LP-True Jit)' (WEA) *''(midnight news summary)'' File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1987-10-26 *2) John Peel 26th Oct 1987 ;Length *1) 1:59:06 *2) 1:35:09 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *2) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes